dirk_gently_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost
"Lost & Found" is an episode of the series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, the second episode of season 1. Synopsis Todd is drawn further into the case as they learn more about the fiends who captured Patrick Spring's daughter, Lydia. Mysterious characters take a step closer to a collision, culminating in an absurd hostage exchange. Plot Teaser Two Days Ago Lydia calls Farah Black for help on the phone. Lydia is held at gunpoint by Gordon Rimmer and tells Farah she is at the Ridgely building; as she tries to warn her not to come the call cuts off. Farah arrives at the Ridgely and cautiously enters the foyer, where she is attacked by two bald men (Zed and Ed), but she incapacitates them and moves up the stairs. In an upstairs hallway, Farah knocks on and tries to enter several apartments. She picks one door and, gun in hand, begs the occupant to open up. Inside is Todd Brotzman, who sees her through the peephole, but doesn't make himself known. The men from downstairs then catch up with her and during the fight manage to tazer Farah into submission. Now Farah wakes on the floor of the red-illuminated room, next to her captor's's corpse, still chained to the bed's headboard she'd managed to rip loose. She grabs for the saw lying nearby, but just as ahe gets a hold of it she is interrupted by a whole group of the bald men. Act One Detectives Zimmerfield and Estevez are in the morgue viewing Patrick Spring's headless body. They ask the Young Coroner present about the other two bodies from the crime scene and about the murder weapon, and are told the bodies have been transferred away to an FBI lab, and the bite marks on the bodies match a great hammerhead shark. Dirk Gently and Todd Brotzman are observing outside Gordon Rimmer's house, where Todd had seen the missing heiress Lydia Spring the night before. Todd reveals the lottery ticket he found in the Perryman Grand Hotel and his hope to use the 10,000 dollar win for repairs on his apartment and car, and for his sister Amanda's medication. Rimmer arrives back home by car, driving into the garage. Dirk makes Todd give him the lottery ticket and runs through the closing garage door, making Todd follow him in. On a forest road Bart and Ken's car comes to a stop. Bart tells him the car turned off on its own and will restart when she is supposed to go on. She questions him about the tattooed man she killed the day before that Ken worked with. A man on a motorbike comes driving down the forest road. In the garage, Todd is freaking out about Dirk luring him to follow and be stuck inside. Dirk checks out the room and finds Gordon Rimmer's name and an old picture that shows a very different him, and notices the garage is decked out in memorabilia of Lux Dujour, a vanished rockstar. When Todd refuses to investigate further and enter the house, Dirk balls up the lottery ticket and throws it through the door to the inside of the house, prompting another outburst by Todd, which he shushes. Act Two Amanda takes her medication, then goes outside for a smoke, where she notices a battered van prowling up the street. A nearby streetlight shatters and Amanda hurries back inside. Inside Rimmer's house, Lydia and the corgi are on the floor; Rimmer is drawing a tattoo of Lux's on his arm and throws a stuffed toy for the girl. Dirk and Todd creep into the house. As Todd picks up the lottery ticket he comes face to face with a crawling Lydia, who licks his cheek. Todd and Dirk hide in the bathroom, narrowly avoiding Rimmer who is talking on the phone. Todd peeks out the door and sees Rimmer has a gun. In the red-illuminated room, Farah has been restrained by five of the bald men, three of which give their names as Ed, Zed, Fred, and the dead one Ned. The men tell her that her employer Patrick Spring is dead, and question her about the whereabouts of the kitten and how Patrick could have been in two places at once. When Farah doesn't answer, they torture her with electricity. Outside the Ridgely FBI Agents Nathan and Weedle are found by Detectives Estevez and Zimmerfield. When asked about the tattooed men's bodies missing from the morgue, the agents deny the FBI taking them. SCENE Bart and Ken are in a car when it suddenly stops working. Bart is unfazed, stating that the car will start running again when it is meant to. While Ken tells Bart that he was hired by the bald men to build an energy converter, a man on a motorcycle drives up and says he knows how to fix the car. While he fixes it, Bart tells Ken that when she was younger she was a part of a program. She is not sure what it was exactly but there are a couple of others like her but she never got to meet any of them so she doesn't know what they are like. Ken asks her why she wants to kill Dirk Gently and she says that he came to her in a dream. She believes that she is a leaf in the universe and just goes where it takes her, leading her to Dirk Gently whom she has to kill. Dirk and Todd are still hiding in the bathtub as Rimmer walks the house while on the phone. Dirk apologizes for getting them into this situation. Todd tries to reach the latch of the bathroom window. Lydia crawls into the bathroom and whines at them; Dirk takes the stuffed toy off her and throws it back down the hallway to make her go away, where it knocks over a candle onto some papers and sets them aflame. Todd continues to reach the latch as Lydia returns with the toy and barks at them; the corgi tugs at her leg while Dirk tries to shush her. Just as Todd manages to open the latch his phone rings, alerting Rimmer. Todd escapes head over heels out of the bathroom window, dragging the shower curtain with him like a cape. Rimmer finds Dirk in the bathroom, apparently recognizing him. Dictracting him by throwing a bunch of business cards at him, Dirk shuts the door in his face, picks up the corgi, and escapes though the window. Rimmer turns around and panics at seeing his living space on fire and wreathed in smoke. Act Three Unsettled and observing the battered van still parked across the street from her house, Amanda leaves a phone message to Todd. Then she goes outside and hurls a brick at the van, calling out and asking their intentions. A gust of wind triggers a pararibulitis attack that forces her back inside. While she waits for the attack to subside, the brick is thrown through a window pane back into her house. Amanda reads the attached note ("Hi.") and smiles. Estevez and Zimmerfield return to the morgue, an older coroner asks them what they want and tells them that no one but him had duty this day. The detectives leave, convinced that they are being hampered intentionally and something is up. At the Ridgely, Agents Nathan and Weedle observe a group of cultists load an unconcious Farah into the back of a pickup truck. They decide not to inform the detectives and to tail the truck themselves. After escaping Todd stops in an alleyway and is soon joined by Dirk who brought the stolen corgi dog with him. Noting that Gordon called Lydia "Rapunzel", Dirk surmises that the men must be dog hypnotists and that Lydia believes she is a dog and the dog believes it is Lydia. He receives a text from Gordon: "WE HAVE YOUR FRIEND. GIVE US THE DOG OR WE WILL KILL HER. EASTGATE BRIDGE. MIDNIGHT." along with a picture of Farah Black, who Todd recognizes from when she knocked on his door. Act Four At midnight Dirk and Todd as well as Rimmer arrive at Eastgate Bridge; FBI Agents Nathan and Weedle followed the latter and are observing from afar. As the hostage exchange begins both parties are equally confused by recent events and why their paths intertwined. As the exchange goes progressively off the rails and Rimmer asserts that there was no deal to promise Farah's release, Todd threatens to throw the dog off the bridge. While holding it over the edge, a ghostly human face appears over the dog's and yells "No! Help me!" Alarmed, Todd drops the dog, starting a wild scramble of all three parties into action: Dirk and Todd escape with Farah. Nathan and Weedle are respectively killed and captured and identfied as FBI by the cultists; Rimmer asks one blad man wounded in the fight if he would like to be a secret agent. Unnoticed by all, the dog escapes. Act Five On the forest road, the biker is done with repairs. Ken pleads with the biker to leave before Bart kills him. It is then that the biker reveals that he plans on murdering the two and selling their car for pieces. When Bart advances on the man, he begins shooting at her but all of the shots mysteriously miss and she easily overpowers him, bludgeoning him to death with his own gun. Bart tells a shocked Ken that she's special and can't be hurt. Ken wants to know why Bart hasn't killed him yet and she says he must be special too. They leave in the car. Riggins arrives to a meeting about his project "Blackwing", held by Wilson, who tells him she is his new superior. Wilson notes that the project was previously breached, releasing 30 individuals who are now at large. Due to budget constraints only one under surveillance, Project Icarus, who currently goes by the name "Dirk Gently". She gives the colonel the order and one last chance to bring all of the subjects back, otherwise they will be eliminated. Amanda sits at her drum kit, observing the battered van outide through the open garage door. Dirk and Todd and bring the unconcious Farah to Dirk's new apartment at the Ridgely. Still energized by the events on the bridge, Todd speculates on the various parts case, to Dirk's delight. The moment is broken when Todd notices a black cat, which Dirk says is the one from the crime scene everyone has been looking for, startling Todd. Just at that moment Farah wakes, calls Dirk by name and is greeted in kind by him. Todd, startled and enraged that Dirk withheld the fact that he knew the hostage, launches himself at Dirk. Amanda plays a bit on her drum kit. She stops, and reveling can be heard from the swaying van. Amanda gives it the finger. Behind the scenes *During the filming of the bridge hostage exhange scene Samuel Barnett slipped and badly injured his right shoulder. The resulting favoring of the limb and the increased necessity for actor doubles standing in for some things can be noticed during a careful viewing of season 1. Cast Starring *Samuel Barnett as Dirk Gently *Elijah Wood as Todd Brotzman *Hannah Marks as Amanda Brotzman *Fiona Dourif as Bart Curlish *Jade Eshete as Farah Black *Mpho Koaho as Ken *Michael Eklund as Martin *Dustin Milligan as Hugo Friedkin Guest Starring *Miguel Sandoval as Scott Riggins *Neil Brown Jr. as Estevez *Richard Schiff as Zimmerfield *Aaron Douglas as Gordon Rimmer Co-Starring *Christian Bako as Ed *Michael Adamthwaite as Zed *David Lewis as Weedle *Kavan Smith as Nathan *Alison Thornton as Lydia Spring *Jeremy Jones as Fred *Grayson Gabriel as Young Coroner *Linden Banks as Different Coroner *Paul Lazenby as Ned *Trevor Lerner as Biker *Fiona Vroom as Wilson *David Bulters as Young Officer *Bentley as Rapunzel the Corgi Crew The crew for this episode has not been recorded yet. Notes Holistic Connections * Farah and Todd have previously crossed paths when she knocked on his door at the Ridgley. Also since Dirk refers to Farah by name, he must have also crossed paths with her before. * Bart tells Ken that the universe sends her people she is meant to kill. She knows she must kill the man who fixes their car before they find out that he had planned on robbing and murdering them. * Gordon says on the phone that he can feel that someone is watching them, all while Todd and Dirk are in his house listening. * When discussing his divorce, Nathan tells Agent Weedle that it's like becoming a whole other person. Later on in the episode, Gordon asks one of the bald men if he would like to become Weedle. * In Gordon's house, Lydia displays dog-like mannerisms and Gordon even addresses her as "Rapunzel". It is later revealed that Lydia is actually in Rapunzel's body. * Dirk and Bart state almost identical lines about how they are leaves in the universe, destined to go where they are meant to go. * Bart tells Ken that he must be alive because he is special. In the previous episode when Bart was trying to kill Ken, she became winded at the same time he did, keeping her from assassinating him. * Having stolen Amanda's photo in the previous episode, the Rowdy 3 begin pursuing her instead of Dirk. * Dirk had previously mentioned that he was not part of the CIA anymore, this is explained in the episode as he, along with the Rowdy 3, are escaped subjects of the CIA Project Blackwing. Other Notes * Dirk thinks that Lux DuJour may be somewhere in the house that Lydia Spring is at. * Gordon says that the "giraffe" and the "gorilla" men back at the hotel were in on something that affected him. He also says that the Giraffe had tried to kill him. * Ed wants to know how Patrick Spring could have been in two places at once. * When Gordon finds Dirk in the bathroom he exclaims "YOU!" implying that he has met Dirk before though Dirk doesn't seem to know why. * Dirk literally brings a knife to a gun fight, having misconstrued the well-known saying. * Dirk seems to know a lot more about the case than he is letting on. * Gordon tells Todd that he will fry the soul right out of his body. Gallery This gallery for this episode does not have any images or videos yet. Quotes Dirk: Well, you know what they say about bringing a knife to a gun fight. Todd: That it's bad? Dirk: Oh, bloody hell, is that what that means? --Dirk and Todd discuss Dirk's pocketknife